Silver Lining
by Aria10
Summary: Hermione is being forced to tutor Draco Malfoy each morning for 2 weeks, what happens when Draco decides to hurt his enemies by making Hermione fall in love with him? R/R!


****A/N: Hi Everyone!!!!!!!!! This is my first fanfic so please don't expect it to be any good. Be nice and review! 33 

Annoying Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters in this fic. They belong to their respective companies. (Although I wish I did own them, I'd be SOOOOO rich by now!)  

****************************************

Chapter One- The Challenge.                                       

Tick-tock. Tick-tock. 

Hermione Granger glanced at the clock above the doorway in her transfigurations class, listening to its soft, immortal sound. She usually loved transfigurations class, but today she felt restless and was having trouble concentrating. Just this morning, she had been called to Professor Mcgonagall's office, just earlier she had been told the awful, no..._horrifying_ news that she had to tutor her worse enemy, Draco Malfoy, each morning for two weeks! 

"It will be a Challenge Hermione!" Had been Professor Mcgonagall's exact words. She had sent Hermione an owl the previous night, attached to the owl was a letter stating that Hermione should report to the Professor's office early in the morning the next day. Hermione had been extremely happy, she was almost sure that Mcgonagall was calling her to make her a prefect! Hermione had just started her sixth year at the school of witchcraft and wizardry, and although, along with Harry and Ron, she had been through quite a lot, her grades had always been sensational. This year, Hermione was sixteen, and she wanted nothing more then to have a calm stay at Hogwarts and do what she loved best; study her brains off.

That morning, Hermione had rushed to Mcgonagall's office. She had reached the large, closed door of the office when she heard someone's muffled yelling coming from inside. Suddenly, Hermione stepped back as the door flew open and Draco Malfoy stepped out from Mcgonagall's office. His silver eyes swept over her as he closed the door behind him. At seventeen, Draco was tall and lithe, his sleek hair so blonde it was almost white. He glared at Hermione and she saw his fists clench at his sides. "Why you?" he whispered.

A confused Hermione said nothing as Draco took a step forward, looking as if he wanted to hit her. Hermione narrowed her eyes and took a step back. For some reason, her heart began to pound fiercely in her chest.

Draco leaned forward, Hermione's eyes widened because his face was only inches from hers. 

"Why you? Mudblood…." He said, his voice icy.

Hermione wanted to slap him, but she didn't. She had learned that with Draco, it was best to simply ignore his horrible remarks and insults. Hermione glared daggers at him and quickly tried to move past his tall figure, but Draco moved also and blocked her. "Going to see your boyfriend Ron? Oh that's right, he dumped you didn't he? Well, I found that surprising, Ron is so poor and must be used to being with ugly things by now, he should have no reason to dump you." Draco sneered.

This time Hermione did raise her hand to slap him, but Draco only laughed coldly and waved his hand to dismiss her as he turned and began to walk away. He stopped and cast her a long, side-glance, "I'll see you tommorow mudblood." He said coolly and then disappeared around a corner.

Hermione had been bewildered by the encounter with the hated Draco but had soon learned what he had meant by his last comment. Inside Mcgonogall's office, the teacher had informed Hermione that she was to tutor Draco each morning. "Lucius has once again donated new broomsticks for the Slytherin Quidditch team, in turn he has asked me to appoint the best student to tutor Draco, because he wants him to be head boy next year." Mcgonogall had explained, looking as if she wanted to roll her eyes. "You are, by far, the best student in Draco's year Hermione, the tutoring will only be for two weeks and I also think it's high time you as well as Harry and Ron, stop this constant fighting with Draco."

"But-" Hermione, although flattered Mcgonogall thought she was the best student, had felt her heart sink at hearing the Professor's words. She began to protest. She gripped at straws trying to convinve Mcgonogall that she was not the right girl for the job, that a Slytherin would be much better suited, but the wise woman would not listen, she looked at Hermione from behind her glasses, her stern face softening, "It will be a challenge Hermione! I know you can do it."

Yes, Professor Mcgonogall was certainly very wise, because she knew Hermione hated to turn down a challenge.

Hermione was suddenly shaken out of her thoughts as she felt the weight of someone looking at her and she turned her own gaze towards two brilliant green eyes that were watching her concernedly. Harry Potter smiled at her and Hermione smiled back rigidly. He leaned forward from his seat next to her and whispered, "Are you okay, Herm? " She nodded and forced herself to look sincere, but she wanted to tell him, she was bursting to tell someone about how she had to tutor Draco tomorrow. Harry seemed to believe her sincerity and shrugged, smiling again and whispering "Okay But I'm here for you if you want to talk." 

Hermione's smile softened and she looked at Harry as he turned his attention back to Mcgonagall, who was teaching the students an interesting way to turn themselves into owls. Harry was an amazing wizard, and although Hermione would never admit to him, her hero. Harry had also grown into a quite good-looking guy; he had a charming face, was tall and not so skinny anymore. He was going out with Ginny Weasley now, and Hermione could not imagine a couple happier or one more in love. 

Ron wasn't in class today, he was sick. Hermione had to admit she missed him; not just today but in general she missed him. He was her first love, he held a place in her heart no one else could. Hermione felt a slight bitterness tugging at her from inside, Ron had dumped her six months ago and recently began to date Lavender Brown. Hermione had been deeply hurt, and things were really not the same anymore between Ron and her. 

Hermione sighed and straightened up, trying to pay attention to Professor Mcgonagall, wondering why she felt so agitated. After all she didn't care, Ron and her were still friends and she had her books and her cleverness, she didn't care about love, she didn't need love.

The day went by smoothly after that, and for a while Hermione forgot she had to tutor Draco or that she missed Ron. She had a good day, she was pretty busy with classes and Snape had even stopped her in the hall and praised her for her project on ancient potions and their history. By Dinnertime Hermione was happily talking with Ginny as she ate some steak. Ginny was talking about her date with Harry and Hermione had to fight the urge to roll her eyes, Ginny was a great friend but it seemed lately all she talked about was Harry, and Hermione had to admit to herself it was weird to here that Harry was a "great kisser." 

As Hermione sipped some soup, she felt Ginny elbow her lightly, "Draco Malfoy is looking at you." Ginny whispered, her blue eyes flashing. Hermione frowned and turned her head to look in Draco's direction but Ginny hissed, "No don't look! Don't look...!" A pause. "Oh, see?  He turned away. Look at Pansy, she is practically hanging on his arm now!"

Hermione did roll her eyes at this and said casually, "Not that I care but…they are going out, right?"

Ginny nodded and tucked a strand of amber hair behind her ear, "I think so. I mean, Pansy is always throwing herself at him. But what girl at Hogwarts doesn't want to go out with Draco? He is gorgeous! Too bad he's such a jerk. Oh and not as gorgeous as my Harry of course." Ginny added, smiling at Harry who was beside her. To Hermione's relief, Harry had not really paying attention to the girl's conversation; he was talking to Neville who was beside him.

Hermione wondered why Draco was looking at her, and then what Ginny said sank in and she looked at her friend with a surprised expression. "You think Draco is cute?"

Ginny blushed a little and shrugged her slim shoulders, "Yeah I mean, I don't like him at all but, I have to admit he is really good looking,"

"But he is so cold and cruel! And pale!" Hermione couldn't believe Ginny would think that. I mean, sure she had heard a lot of girls talking about how Draco was so cute, and she remembered she almost did a double take when she was in the Gryffindor common room trying to study and Lavender Brown, giggling, had passed her a note saying the top 10 hottest boys in school, and Draco had been named number one. 

"Yeah he may be pale but he has the prettiest silver eyes, and his hair is blonde and sometimes hangs in his eyes, and he's tall and lean... " Ginny trailed off as she giggled and Hermione's mouth dropped open. 

"Well... I don't care if he _is_ cute," Hermione said fiercely, "He's mean enough to make his looks not count one bit!" 

Ginny looked at Hermione and blinked, "I know I know, don't get so worked up."

Hermione felt her cheeks get hot and began to sip her soup again in silence, feeling disgust at anyone thinking Draco was cute. _I'm sure if he were as mean to them as he is to me, they would not feel the same way._ She thought. When dinner was over and after she had studied and done some extra credit work for Divination class, Hermione lay in her bed, tossing and turning. She was dreading the next morning. Finally, after several hours dragged by, she fell asleep. That night Hermione dreamt she was being chased through the library by a large blonde snake, which kept hissing "_muudblooood muuuudblood."_

Hermione felt her bed shaking her violently the next morning and she popped open her eyes and stood up quickly, blinking. A smile crept across her face, the awakening spell she had put on her bed last night had worked! Suddenly the smile on Hermione's face faded and she realized she had to go to the library and tutor Draco now. ("You will meet with him every day at 6 am in the library!" Mcgonogall had told her. "No buts, I've already had to listen to Draco's protests and I will hear no more!") Hermione got out of her bed and tiptoed to her drawer, opening it up and pulling out her school uniform and robe. Quickly she put it on and as she slipped an arm through her sweater, she noticed she was shaking. She brushed her teeth and washed her face, and when she was ready to go she picked up a bunch of books and walked out the door, a dreading feeling in her heart. _This must be what a parachuter feels like when he plunging and a few feet from the ground and his parachute won't open_, Hermione thought miserably.

                                                            *          *          *

Draco stumbled out of his bed, still half asleep. His alarm, which lay broken on the floor, had woken him up at 5 am.

It was now, 5:45. 

Draco rubbed his eyes and glanced at the sacrificed alarm. _Father will just have to send me a new one._ He thought.and walked to his drawer. With his light blonde hair tousled and a sleepy look on his face, Draco looked sweet and innocent like a young boy. Of course, this all changed after he was dressed and ready, the coldness and sharpness strong in his grey eyes. As he walked out of his room, Draco started to curse to himself. He cursed Mcgonagall, and cursed Dumbledore, but most of all he cursed the mudblood, the stupid mudblood. He hated Hermione. He hated Harry and Ron. Everything they did, and worse everything he did to try to get them into trouble, always backfired and they ended up winning points. It was so unfair that such filth could roam the school.

Draco reached the library and sneered the moment he saw Hermione, she was sitting down in a chair, reading through a book. He walked in and sat down in the chair farthest from her, sneering and saying, "I'm here mudblood, not that I want to be here." Draco looked away as if Hermione didn't even deserve to have him look at her. Hermione bit her lip and closed her book, reminding herself to be patient. But already she knew she was going to hate this. "It's a challenge... it's a challenge..." She whispered repeatedly to herself, causing Draco to shoot her a strange look, and then she took a deep breath, looking up at Draco and forcing herself to smile, "Okay let's get started."

To Hermione's surprise, Draco was clever and understood what she explained to him, although the whole time his jaw was tight and he looked like he hated her for everything she said. The more she taught him the more hatred she saw clouding his eyes. The whole time he had been staring at her, and under the heat of that look, Hermione's hand trembled slightly whenever she turned the pages. 

By 8 am, Hermione had taught Draco quite a lot about potions and the dark arts, she had decided to start off with things she knew he would like to try to make it easier. Although Hermione thought nothing in the world could have made tutoring Draco easy. When she was done and it was almost time for them to go to class, Hermione quickly closed her books and stood up. Draco was still staring at her and she felt very uncomfortable. She didn't look at him but said, "Well, see you tomorrow." and she almost ran out of the library.

Draco's eyes followed her, he was surprised that he learned a lot today, but he was disgusted that he had actually looked at Hermione, really looked at her. Draco pushed strands of unruly blonde hair that fell in his eyes and thought to himself. When Hermione had been reading to him, he had noticed that she actually looked pretty, with her long brown hair loose and brushing her shoulders. She wasn't a bucktooth anymore, since fourth year. He noticed too that her voice was sweet, when she wasn't yelling at him or saying something sour; he noticed that she had really soulful and intelligent brown eyes… different then any other girl's. _And I've seen plenty of girl's eyes_, he thought with a smirk. 

Draco stood up and began to walk out of the library, he had waited until there was at least 5 minutes difference between the time Hermione left and he did, so no one would see they had been together. He felt like a traitor for even looking at Hermione like she was a girl, he hated that mudblood he wanted to make her suffer, and Weasley and Potter suffer! He wanted to make his father proud….

Suddenly, Draco got an idea, and his lips spread into an evil smile. Draco slid a hand into his pocket and had to struggle to keep himself from laughing maniacally. As Crabbe and Goyle walked up to Draco in the hallway they glanced at each other, they knew from the look on Draco's face that he was plotting something, something bad. And they could not help but feel that, whomever Draco was scheming against…they felt sorry for.      


End file.
